demon war
by kyuubi12
Summary: naruto is finally hokage and happily in love with ... wait 4 it!... SASUKE! but he is bored with all the paper work. he wishes for an exciting mission. then he gets a message back from the sand village. the demon are attacking.


Ok so this story is very special because it is written by two people. Me (jazzy) and Caiti (just a rambling romantic)

I wrote this chapter and she will write the next and then I will write the third and she will do the fourth and yer I think u get it.

WARNING: I rated this highest rating because I dnt no how umm… explicit it will get.

SECOND WARNING: yaoi so if you dnt like that then well srry but dnt read our story

DISCLAIMER: I own half of this story but I dnt own Naruto (though I want to)

**War in Sand Village**

Naruto sat in his office practically drowned by paper work; he sighed deeply and flung his head down on the desk. He remembered when he used to think that being the hokage would be full of fighting and dangerous missions. But in the two years that he had been hokage he had only been on three really dangerous missions and had been so busy with paper work he only got two or three days off work. From around his paper barrier he heard the door open, he lifted his head in futile attempt to see around his blockade.

Instead he heard the small voice of his secretary call 'hokage?'

'I'm here Jinstu' he called and placed his head back into his arms expecting her to say he had more paper work

'Umm… Sasuke is back from his mission and he wants to see you' she replied. Naruto didn't need time to even think of a reply when he heard the familiar voice of his old friend.

'I can handle it form here thank-you Jinstu' Sasuke's smooth voice said. Naruto heard the door close and he got up from his chair and came around the desk to find Sasuke had already sat down on one of the three couches in front of Naruto's desk.

Naruto rushed up to him and immediately embraced him and pushed his lips onto Sasukes in a chaste kiss. Sasuke grabbed Naruto in the small of his back and pushed him closer. Naruto slid a hand around his head and leaned into the kiss. Much to Naruto's dismay Sasuke cut the kiss short by pulling away.

'I have important news to tell you' Sasuke whispered. Naruto sighed and adjusted himself into the seat so he lent on the chair arm with his legs over Sasuke's and waited for him to continue. 'When I was in the sand village getting the Scroll of Niger I visited Gaara. I was very lucky to catch him when I did.'

'Why? What is wrong with him?' Naruto asked worriedly

'The demons that are not contained in human forms have merged and are attacking villages and now they are converging on the sand country' Naruto gasped at the unexpected news 'Gaara has to go fight'

'Why on earth didn't he send word to us?!' Naruto was on his feet now in his outrage 'we must go straight away, we shall get the toughest of the ANBU and some healers to accompany us, … oh god why didn't he send us word of this!'

'He said that he tried but all of his messengers that he sent out were returned to the village in... Well let's just say not the way they looked when they went out' this news troubled Naruto also.

'There is something evil afoot here, Sasuke' Naruto did not stop to think on it as he pulled Sasuke to his feet and dragged him out of the room, as he passed Jinstu desk he called 'Jinstu, can you please go to the medical ward and get six of the best healers and bring them back to my office and tell them to wait there until I return, I shouldn't be long'

Naruto dragged Sasuke across the village to the ANBU training grounds. Naruto entered the walls of the training grounds and looked around himself. Just as he expected all of the ANBU were there having no important missions to attend.

'You find Shikamaru, Rock lee, Shino and Neji and meet me back in my office straight away, I'll go and find Sakura, Kakashi, Ino and Kiba' and at that Naruto left Sasuke to find the other four of the eight strongest ANBU in the village.

Naruto sprinted over to where Sakura was sparring with Kakashi by a corpse of trees. The two straight away stopped fighting and came over him.

'Hokage what are you doing here' Sakura asked

'Oh cut the hokage crap you know I prefer naruto' Naruto rebuked 'I need you two to go my office straight away I'll meet you there shortly' without question the two began to sprint away. Naruto jumped lightly to the top of the tallest tree and looked around until he found Kiba and his large dog Akamaru by the small lake. He jumped down and sprinted over to him. As he arrived Akamaru barked happily and came over to him.

'I need you and akamaru to meet me at my office right now' naruto explained and again without complaint or question, Kiba gave a small nod and called to Akamaru and they ran to the exit of the training grounds. Now all their was left to find was Ino, she was easily found by the ANBU hot springs, she had just come out and was freshly dressed.

'Hey Naruto, what's up? I saw you before talking with Sakura and Kakashi?' she asked

'Follow me, I need to talk to you,' Naruto said and ran off with Ino close at his heels. On the way Naruto explained to Ino what had happened and she had just as many questions about it as he had.

When he arrived at his office it was in more of disarray then when he had first left it. ANBU and healers were scattered talking to themselves about demons and the sand village. Obviously Sasuke had explained everything to them; well at least he didn't have to explain it again. As he entered though his balcony window/door the room fell silent awaiting his orders. Ino went and joined Shikamaru and Sasuke came up to stand next to Naruto. All the people made Naruto's usually large office look very small and crowded.

'I told everyone what has happened' Sasuke confirmed Naruto suspicions

'Thank-you' Naruto whispered back, then in a louder voice he said 'listen everyone we have to go to sand village to help them protect their village, the healers will come to help heal our own fighters and the sand ninjas, and the ANBU will help fight at the front line'

'Why should we risk our own very best fighters for the sand village?' one healer who naruto did not know asked

'Because the Sand village is a very strong ally and one of our villages closest friends, and if not for the sand village then for our own for if the demons do defeat the sand village then Konoha will be their next target' Naruto explained, then continued 'if you will accompany me to the sand village then go now and pack all you will need for the trip. ANBU get your weapons and fighting gear and medical ninja get your medicine kits and everything you would usually need for a war with much fighting, but remember pack lightly for we will travel fast. Meet at the village gates in fifteen minutes, no your not there by then I will leave you behind' and without another word all the ninjas exited to their own places to pack.

Only Naruto and Sasuke were left 'am I coming with you?' Sasuke asked Naruto.

'I would never go to a war without you by my side' Naruto placed a small kiss on his lips and pulled away slightly and said rather seductively 'now go and pack'

After Sasuke left Naruto lingered a second longer to tell Jinstu that he was going away and he didn't know when he would be back and to tell Gai that he would be hokage while naruto was away. Then naruto retreated to his own apartment to pack only an extra orange and black tracksuit into his bag along with his normal weapon pouch with extra weapons. Onto his right arm he attached his own steel, clawed fighting gauntlet. Light as a feather and as fatal as and sword, if not more so. He had missed his gauntlet and was glad to be able to use it again.

He was the second to arrive at the gates, the first was Sakura. She bought only a small pack and her twin katana strapped to her back and her weapon pouch. Then the others started to arrive. After all had arrived did naruto look at the healers Jinstu had chosen and was glad to recognized them all as some of the best healers in Konoha. The only faces he could put a name to were Iruka – who had given up teaching and taken up healing – Hinata and Tenten, the rest naruto did not know the names of. Finally after fifteen minutes all of them were there, naruto turned to them and addressed them all.

'please take a good look at all you leave behind because I can't promise that you will all see it again, if you still wish to back out then you may do so' and to make anyone feel a little better he added 'no one will think less of you if you stay behind to protect the village' and still no one had left. This strengthened him greatly. The village that had once shunned him now trusted him enough to put their life in his hands. People had started to gather, most were wife's and husbands far welling their loved ones.

'We have to get going' Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

'Come everyone we must go now' and they walked out of the gates and vanished into the trees. The village they left behind cheered grandly at their exit.

Whoop!!! First chappy!!!!! Hope everyone loved it the next chappy will be written by my very cool and ultimate associate. Then the third by me and so one…. Yadda yadda yadda….


End file.
